The Waxing Moon
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: Just a one-shot I came up with myself; just some of Moon's experiences dealing with a child in her belly. A MoonxToffee fanfic and technically MonStar though she is not born yet. A 'prequel' to "Birth of a Star".


**Just a one-shot I actually came up with on my own. It goes over times when Moon was pregnant with Toffee's child and what she went through. Warnign, not much plot even for a one-shot that is rated A for adorable. protect your self from diabetes people.**

Toffee had just finished up his work for the day and was about to go to a basking rock that had been specially built for him, he liked the sun a lot, when Moon burst into his office smiling a grin a mile wide. Toffee stood up and walked around his desk knowing full well Moon would wait for him to try and guess at… whatever it was that just happened before she told him.

"Well…" Toffee didn't even get his first word out where Moon seemed to squee with joy and leapt at him hugging him tightly.

"Toffee, I'm pregnant!" The world slowed as Toffee processed the information slowly having a smile spread across his face as he hugged Moon back.

"Tha-that's wonderful Moon! I honestly was beginning to think we wouldn't have been able to have children with our different biologies." They both hugged each other close pulling back after a few minutes with both of them smiling like idiots.

"I was beginning to have doubts myself Toffee, but the spirits of the land have blessed us. We need to get ready for his or her arrival." Moon went to run out of the room with Toffee holding her back.

"Yes we should, and I don't think you are going to like some of what I'm going to suggest for you." Toffee smiled as Moon got a worried look on her face.

* * *

"*So with those restrictions to your diet you also need to stop with any strenuous activity after the third or fourth month. Oh, and you will need to take these.*" Lekmet baa'd as he pushed forward a container containing some sort of pink pills to Moon that supposedly helped out with pregnancy.

Moon sighed in annoyance as Lekmet went over what was needed for the upcoming pregnancy and glanced over at Toffee who was writing everything down. Toffee glanced over at Moon sympathetically but showed he would not bend to her wishes if it meant the child would be healthy. Moon nodded to him as she would not do anything to compromise her child but that didn't mean she was looking forward to aspects of it. Moon reached out and took the pills from Lekmet looking them over a second before looking at Lekmet again and asking him a question.

"So when is the child going to be 'visible' as one would put it?" Lekmet baa'd in some sort of laughter before speaking; which Moon could only understand thanks to the translator Lekmet had on him.

"*Well you won't notice anything until the fourth month easily and it won't become an 'impediment' as you wish to put it until the latter half of the fifth month or so. Any other questions?*" Toffee got Lekmet's attention and began rattling off questions which Lekmet answered with quick precision.

'Wow, I get a baby is a big thing but they are going into a lot of detail over this.' Moon thought to herself before feeling a sudden wave of nausea. 'Oh no!'

* * *

Toffee held Moon's hair back as she vomited her breakfast into a waste bin and emerged whipping her mouth off with an annoyed look on her face before speaking.

"How long until this ends?!" Moon accepted a glass of water from Toffee which she used to rinse her mouth out first before drinking some of it. As Moon dealt with that her mother came up with an understanding sympathetic look on her face as she spoke.

"It will end soon, but not as soon as you would wish it too." Moon looked up at her mother, Willow, and gave her a deadpan glare before speaking.

"Of course you would say that." Moon felt another wave of nausea pass through her, but fortunately there was nothing left to throw up. Toffee spoke rubbing Moon's back softly.

"If I could take this from you Moon I would, but please don't hold back anything it's not healthy." Moon looked up at Toffee annoyed and spoke.

"It's not that I'm holding back, it's that there's nothing left to come out." Toffee and Willow chuckled at that with Moon begrudgingly chuckling along with them. 'You had better be the cutest gods damned baby in existence.' Moon thought to herself as she stood up.

* * *

Moon scarfed down another corn cob and leg of roast burping softly as she put her fifteenth plate to the side wiping her hands. She looked up to see her family's butler come out with four more plates of food for Moon which she eyes eagerly. Butler spoke in an almost impressed fashion, he was not an easy man to phase, as he set the plates down.

"I must admit, no other woman of the Butterfly family I have ever seen has had cravings this badly; or of such unusual food." Moon immediately began eating from the new plates moaning in delight as she turned back to Butler.

"Thank you Butler, I have no idea what I would do without you… so can you get me three more plates of various fruits and another of nothing but bacon?" Butler blinked in shock at Moon's request before replying.

"Well… I'm not sure if we can find Bacon and fruit is out of season…" He looked down at Moon's big puppy dog like eyes as he continued. "… but we will try." Moon gave him a massive smile with her eyes showing relived gratitude before turning back to her meal scarfing it down. 'This is what I like about Moon, she is always genuinely grateful when you do nice things for her. But seriously no one has cravings this badly.' Butler thought to himself as he sent the order in to the kitchens.

* * *

Moon and Toffee were walking through the garden with Moon rubbing the small bump over her belly feeling a warm sensation inside of her. She giggled for no reason at all with Toffee glancing at her giving out a half-smile that also showed some concern. Moon then felt a wave of sadness upon seeing Toffee's concerned face and thought he shouldn't have to dote on her so much as he was busy enough as is. She sighed and grabbed onto him speaking in a sad tone of voice.

"I'm sorry I worry you so much Toffee, please forgive me." Toffee looked down at her in genuine concern as he rubbed her head speaking comfortingly.

"It's ok Moon, being concerned for you while you're pregnant is a duty and a pleasure for me. So don't hesitate to ask me for anything." Moon felt the sadness dissipate like it was never there to be replaced by annoyance for some reason.

"Really, then go get me one of the purple roses for me will you. And don't scrimp, one of the better full blooms please." Toffee blinked in shock and nodded agreeing to do so sitting Moon down on a bench before going.

Purple roses grow on long thorned vines and the best flowers were at the very top, sometimes 20 feet off the ground. This made the plucking of said flowers a difficult procedure without proper tools. Toffee went to the vine and saw by chance Buff Frog, captain of the Royal guard, was standing there playing with a paddle ball watching the ball bounce up and down hypnotized by it. Toffee cleared his throat making Buff Frog come out of his hypnotism with a jerk and coming to attention with a salute.

"Yes your majesty." Toffee chuckled internally while keeping a monotone look on his face as he spoke.

"Moon is going through a mood swing again and want's purple roses, mind if you could get some for her as you can reach them far more easily then I can." Buff Frog nodded and did a standing leap up into the air grabbing a few roses before landing and holding them out to Toffee.

"Take them all and don't hesitate to ask me for more help." Toffee nodded and took the roses back to Moon who was now staring at some Butterflies that were playing in the air. Toffee stopped for a second simply to admire at how beautiful she was sitting there before she spoke.

"Such beautiful butterflies aren't they, like a family." Moon looked down at her little bulge and rubbed it softly. "Do you think our family will be so happy Toffee?" Moon looked up as Toffee spoke softly.

"I have no doubt we will as long as we are good parents. I couldn't decide which rose was the best so I got you several." Moon sighed dreamily and took the roses sniffing them all before lying back on the bench speaking softly.

"Such beautiful roses, such beautiful butterflies, such a beautiful family, such a beautiful day." Toffee nodded and chuckled feeling uneasy as he was lucky this time with the mood swings. Next time he might not be so lucky.

* * *

The family was eating dinner with Only Moon, Toffee, Willow, and one of Moon's cousins Helsinki being at the table. Toffee looked over to see Buff Frog looking at the food eagerly with Toffee waving him over to join in. Buff Frog came up to the table with everyone chuckling as he sat down to eat with a sudden chuckle from Moon. Everyone looked over to see Moon balancing her cup on her now considerable bulge of a belly with a massive grin as she spoke.

"Look ma, no hands." Moon waved her fingers in the air as everyone laughed at her with Helsinki commenting.

"Well that's a nice trick you got there, can you do parties?" Everyone laughed again as the meal resumed.

* * *

Moon sat at her desk doing paperwork feeling oddly relaxed for some reason. Normally this wasn't her thing to just sit down and write out on paper as it was dull and monotonous for an excitable person like herself. However, ever since her belly had grown to impediment size she found that she enjoyed just sitting for hours on end doing this kind of work. As she signed off on another piece her pen fell to the floor eliciting a groan from her. Waving her hand and whispering "levitato" she got the pen back up to her hand and sighed with relief as she continued. She was EXTREMELY thankful for her levitato spell as without it picking stuff up would be a nightmare with her belly. As her mind crossed that she felt a kick in her stomach that made her let out a wosh of air looking down at it with amusement.

"Well looks like someone wants out of there, right my dear girl?" Moon rubbed her bulge comfortingly as she felt another kick where her hand was. It had been confirmed a while back that it would be a girl but that changed nothing for Moon in the slightest. "Patience, you still have another month or two to cook in there before you are ready my dear." As if to answer her the child gave another kick before settling down. Moon chuckled and went back to work.

* * *

Moon and Toffee were hand in hand at the small party being thrown known as a "baby shower" in order to bring stuff in for the coming child. Moon looked around at all of her friends who were attending as well as various nobility who wanted to, she suspected, curry favor with her. She looked up at Toffee and spoke quietly to him.

"Why are we hosting this, we can get all the stuff we need and the big presenting ceremony doesn't happen until two months after the child's birth?" Toffee chuckled and rubbed Moon on the head making her purr as he replied.

"Your mother wanted to try something new with friends but wind got out and everyone wanted to participate in this. Don't be concerned Moon, this is just another gathering event." Toffee then rubbed Moon's stomach as he led her away. "Now perhaps you would like to sit down as it must be difficult for you to carry around this belly of yours." Moon nodded and sat down on one of the chairs as Toffee outright took her shoes off and began massaging her feet in the middle of the ballroom.

Moon purred with pleasure curing the toes on the foot that wasn't being massaged at the moment as she felt some stress be relived. One of the things about pregnancy that had surprised Moon the most was how sore footed she would be even if she had actually walked around very little for the day. She looked down at Toffee feeling his sure hands not hesitate in the slightest and smiled to herself at how attentive he was. Hearing someone clear their throat next to her Moon looked up and saw a random member of the nobility looking at her in concern with Moon speaking.

"Don't worry, it can just be difficult to carry around a child at times like this. It's nice I have such a caring husband to take care of me while I'm in this state." Moon glanced at Toffee who was smiling calmly as he continued his massage. "So, anything I can help you with?" The noble coughed in a manner to compose herself before speaking to Moon.

"Well, I was hoping to see how the consideration for the lumbering project is coming that I presented to you 4 months ago. I get you have a lot of work to do but this is of vital importance to begin the project of cutting back the Forest of Certain Death." Moon blinked at the woman's words and realized she had never seen it. She went to answer but Toffee beat her to the punch.

"You request is one of several to tear down the Forest of Certain Death and we are launching the project in two weeks' time. The issue here is that the forest is dangerous and we can't just blatantly rush into this, especially with all the other issues being faced by the kingdom as of now." The woman nodded seemingly satisfied and walked away with Toffee turning to Moon. "My apologies, I sought to deal with the Forest issue myself instead fo troubling you with it as you had other issues to deal with on the international level." Moon chuckled before replying.

"Thank you Toffee, you make my life so much eas-" Moon stopped when she felt a kick from the child and blinked in shock before smiling a beckoning to Toffee. "Put your head on my belly." Toffee blinked in confusion putting his head against Moon's stomach feeling a kick himself and got this goofy grin on his face as he looked up at Moon. Moon nodded and he just encircled his arms around her making some sort of purring noise as he rubbed he head against her belly with the child giving out a few more kicks.

The party drew to a close after a little while with Moon saying goodbye to her friends. All of her friends, especially Heckapoo, wanted to feel Moon's belly and most of them got a least one kick from the baby making them smile like idiots. As people filed out a roughly 2 year old girl came up to Moon who appeared to be half green bird man and half Mewman with green feathers for hair and small wings with big yellow eyes. Moon smiled at the girl and spoke softly.

"Hello there Alexis, are your parents around." She nodded with a green bird man, Trogdor Avarius, and a green haired Mewman, Lily Forest, coming up with Avarius scooping her up and speaking to his daughter.

"You see, that's where a bay grows inside of a woman." Alexis looked at Moon's belly in awe as she reached out and touched it softly, jerking back when the baby kicked. The group chuckled as Avarius looked at Moon. "She wants to get out and run around does she?" Moon nodded and chuckled as Alexis touched the belly again and even laid her head down on it as if to listen to what was going on. To everyone's amusement Alexis spoke.

"Pwease come out and pway wit me." Everyone laughed as they too left the party with Moon and Toffee going upstairs for bed.

"Wasn't Alexis adorable; I'm sure our child is going to be even more adorable don't you think?" Moon looked up at Toffee who nodded. As they got to their room Toffee spoke in an exaggerated humble fashion.

"My lady, please take a long bath while I ready your bed." Moon chuckled at this and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After a half hour long soak that left Moon feeling refreshed and sleepy she came out to the smell of burning incense that she knew would make her sleep better. She looked over at Toffee who has prepped the bed with multiple pillows and a big fluffy blanket that Moon had come to adore during her pregnancy. Moon smiled and sighed getting into bed with Toffee tucking her in before becoming the big spoon holding Moon close. Moon relaxed into Toffee's arms as he rubbed her belly allowing Moon to drift off to sleep slowly.

"I love you Toffee."

"I love you Moon."


End file.
